


and i'm laughing with him

by bitchbabytears



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Attorney, Barisi - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sonny, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Police, Season/Series 17, Sex, Smut, Top!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbabytears/pseuds/bitchbabytears
Summary: During Season 17.Assisstant District Attorney Rafael Barba comes home to find his boyfriend has made a pillow fort.“It’s a pillow fort.” Says Sonny, completely serious, “Kids make ‘em, Raf, I can’t fuck ina pillow fort.”Rafael rolls his eyes, although he’s used to these antics, Sonny never ceases to amuse him with these little … quirks. Suddenly, he gets a thought, “There’s no pillow fort in the shower."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the rights to any of these characters, all that.  
> it's two months tomorrow since i uploaded anything so i thought, why not?  
> barisi is one of my top otps and i had some time on my hands, enjoy.  
> feedback is always greatly appreciated.

Rafael lets himself in the door of his boyfriend’s apartment, flicking the lock shut behind him. He toes his shoes off by the door, dumping his briefcase too, and ventures further into the cosy loft which currently smells of Sonny’s favorite vanilla candle. He walks into the living slash dining room and slips his coat off his shoulders, folding it over the back of one of the dining chairs. Rafael continues toward the bedroom in search of his favorite blue-eyed detective.  
“Sonny?”  
“Hm. Hey, in here, Raf.” The thick Staten Island accented reply comes from the bedroom, where, Rafael discovers as the door opens, Sonny has set up a pillow fort for himself and he’s dressed in only a long grey sweatshirt, sleeves bunched up to his elbows, and boxers. Rafael rolls his eyes and pads over to the bed. Sonny sees the bemused look on his boyfriend’s face and grins lopsidedly, snuggling into the blankets, making room for Rafael. Rafael flops unceremoniously and Sonny laughs as his boyfriend struggles to sit up and get comfortable. Rafael pouts and finally manages to drag himself upright before sinking back into the pillows, he feels his muscles, tense after a long day at work, relax an inch and he sighs contentedly. Sonny smiles, watching and waiting for Rafael to settle before grabbing his face and kissing him softly.  
Rafael pulls back first and Sonny pouts adorably, chasing his boyfriend’s lips with his own, never wanting to stop, never wanting the warm tingling sensation filling his body to cease.  
“Sonny.” Rafael warns but there is a smile dancing on his lips, the kind only Sonny ever gets to see. “Have you eaten?” he asks, mainly because he hasn’t.  
“Thought we could order in. Thai maybe?” Which Rafael knows means that he has already ordered, and the question is void.  
“Sounds good. Let me change before it gets here.”  
Sonny whines when Rafael stands, making childish grabby hands. Rafael disappears into the adjoining en suite and Sonny huffs, hauling himself out of bed, being careful not to destroy the carefully constructed formation of pillows. He wanders into the kitchen, grabs some cutlery, neither him nor Rafael have mastered the art of using chopsticks, and pours two glasses of water, knowing the food will be spicy. He takes the glasses and silverware back into the bedroom, setting them down on the bedside table and grabs Rafael’s wallet to pay for the food. The doorbell rings just as Rafael emerges, now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt Sonny is sure used to be his, he offers to get it himself but Sonny smiles and shoos his boyfriend back to the bed. “Sit, you’ve been on your feet all day, I’ll be back in a sec, Raf.”  
Rafael grins, raises up onto his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and obliges, snuggling into Sonny’s side of the bed, the sheets still warm and smelling of the detective. He questions, momentarily, why they’re eating dinner in bed, knowing Sonny is likely to spill all of his food on the freshly washed navy sheets. He can hear the exchange between Sonny and the delivery boy and smiles, hearing Sonny whine about not getting enough change. The delivery boy says something rude and Sonny gives up the fight, for once without any mention of what he or Rafael do for a living, shutting and locking the door before ambling back into the bedroom, one hand carrying a bag of amazing smelling Thai food and his holding his open MacBook precariously in the other, Netflix already up on the screen. “You’re in my spot, Rafi.” Sonny says, displaying one of his many eccentricities. When Rafael makes no effort to move, Sonny sighs dramatically, sliding into Rafael’s side of the bed, being careful not to drop any food. “You’re lucky I fucking love you.”  
Rafael smiles, small and content, and replies, “I fucking love you too. Now gimme.” Motioning to the bag. Sonny starts a movie, but neither of them are really paying attention to it, talking and eating, stopping occasionally to kiss, which is really gross considering they’re eating.  
By the time the credits are rolling on the screen, Sonny is straddling a shirtless Rafael, his head thrown back, hair mussed, with Rafael sucking bruises into the long expanse of Sonny's pale neck, they both know will have to be hidden for days to come. Over the past four months, the time they have been together, Sonny’s wardrobe has expanded to include a lot of scarves because Rafael always seems to be making new bruises, and although he complains about the hassle and would never admit it, Sonny loves it. One of Rafael’s hands is creeping up Sonny’s sweater and the other is on his ass, helping move the detective’s hips in a way that has them both seeing stars. Sonny has one hand on the back of the attorney’s head and the other is clawing at his back, trying and failing dismally to ground himself. Rafael tweaks one of Sonny’s nipples, hard and Sonny, who has been unusually quiet up until this point, cries out. “Ah, Rafael! Fuck!”  
Rafael smirks and, ever the smartass, replies, “Gladly.” But his voice is lower than usual and slightly stammer-y, giving away just how aroused he is. He moves his hand from where it was scratching Sonny’s chest out of sheer pleasure down to his sharp hipbone and the other from where it was still groping the detectives ass to his opposite hip and guides Sonny into a position where he can grind deeper and harder, the sheer pleasure making his head spin. A high-pitched, needy moan escapes Sonny’s lips and Rafael can tell he’s close. Sonny abruptly pulls back, and Rafael whines when Sonny pulls Rafael's hands gently off of him and sits back on his heels.  
“Can’t fuck here, Raf.” His voice is all gaspy and needy and hot and that’s all he can manage because he’s just so damn aroused.  
“What? Sonny why?” Rafael is vaguely irritated by this sudden interruption of their activities, that he was thoroughly enjoying, but any trace of annoyance in his voice is stamped out by a whiny, desperate tone he only ever takes on when he’s as close as he is to orgasm.  
“It’s a pillow fort.” Says Sonny, completely serious, “Kids make ‘em, Raf, I can’t fuck ina pillow fort.”  
Rafael rolls his eyes, although he’s used to these antics, Sonny never ceases to amuse him with these little … quirks. Suddenly, he gets a thought, “There’s no pillow fort in the shower.” And then they’re scrambling out of the bed, messing the covers up completely, and Rafael is vaguely aware that firstly, it’s no longer a pillow fort, and secondly, he’ll be the one making the bed later that night when Sonny refuses to sleep in an unmade bed. But they’re things he’ll think about later, if he bothers at all, because right now all he cares about is getting his ridiculously attractive boyfriend in the shower and fucking him senseless. Sonny has shed his sweater and kisses Rafael hungrily before dipping his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and shoving them down his seemingly endless legs. Rafael, too turned on and frantic to bother putting on a show, strips quickly and backs Sonny into the hot spray of the shower, pinning him against the freezing tiles. Sonny gasps at the cold and then again when he feels Rafael’s fingers at his hole, “Raf, wait, wanna blow you first.” He says, and spins them around so Rafael’s back is now on the wall. Sonny drops to his knees and he can’t bring himself to care that his legs ache and his knees throb.  
He licks the underside of Rafael’s cock with his tongue flat, going slow deliberately. “Please, Sonny, don’t be a fucking cocktease.” He pleads and he sounds so ready and hopeless, all power completely given up to the carnal want and desperate need for pleasure, Sonny decides to gratify him. He tongues Rafael’s slit for a while, before closing his lips around the head of Rafael’s cock, all the while listening to the string of gasps, moans and epiphanies streaming out of his boyfriend’s mouth above him. Sonny taps his leg and Rafael looks down and they hold eye contact, Sonny pulls back for a second and Rafael whimpers at the loss of contact.  
“You wanna fuck my mouth, Raf?” He asks in that raspy voice that almost has Rafael cumming on the spot. Sonny has one hand resting on Rafael’s upper thigh and the other loosely around his own erection, jerking himself off slowly. Rafael just nods, unable to speak, and Sonny relaxes his throat, knowing he can trust the attorney to not hurt him. Rafael thrusts, cautiously at first but Sonny catches his eyes again, blue almost invisible behind huge black pupils. His hand still around his own cock, legs spread and whilst it's awkward and uncomfortable in the small shower, Rafael wonders if he’s ever seen anything more damn attractive. Soon he’s gripping the back of Sonny’s head, fingers tangled in wet hair, thrusting with a renewed sense of urgency. Rafael feels his stomach twist sharply with utter all-encompassing pleasure and moans louder than he has so far. Knowing he’s close but not wanting to cum just yet, he forces his hips to still and gently eases Sonny’s head back, helping him stand. “You okay?” Sonny asks in a voice Rafael decides is better than sex.  
Rafael nods, “Wanna make you feel so good, Sonny, wanna cum in you, huh?” And it’s a question but it isn’t and Sonny has to let a stray moan escape his mouth. Rafael steps closer, slips his hand between Sonny’s thighs and sucks lightly on a patch of his neck not already marked. Rafael rubs the pad of his pointer finger over Sonny’s hole before pushing that and his middle finger in, knowing Sonny can take it. He starts pushing them in and out, building up a rhythm but never brushing the spot inside Sonny he knows will affect the detective the most. Before long, Rafael has three fingers knuckle deep inside the detective, brushing against his prostate on every thrust, and Sonny is streaming moans and epiphanies, sometimes half sobbing with the intensity of it all.  
“I’m gonna cum – ah! – if you k-keep doin' that.” He warns, wanting to cum so desperately but not like this. When Rafael removes his hand, Sonny actually whines at the loss of contact, but Rafael silences him with a fingers across his lips. Sonny considers sucking on it but knowing just how on edge Rafael is, he decides against it. Rafael slides his strong arms under Sonny’s lanky legs, lifts him up and braces both their weights against the wall. Sonny’s clinging to Rafael, his arms around his neck, pulse racing in anticipation. Rafael slides careful into Sonny’s tight, clinging heat and Sonny whimpers, consumed entirely by painful pleasure. Tears sprinkle his eyelashes but are washed away almost immediately by the hot spray of the shower and the pain is washed away with a flood of pleasure as the burning sensation eases and then disappears. Sonny nods, wordlessly assuring the attorney that it is okay to start moving. Rafael does and cries out into the dip of Sonny’s collar bone. They lock eyes for a second and Sonny’s watery blue gaze conveys a look that screams “Fuck me!” So Rafael does, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in hard enough that they both hear his hips collide with Sonny’s ass. He does it again and again, harder each time until they both have fireworks exploding behind they're eyelids and Sonny sure one of the neighbors is going to make a noise complaint, not that either of them could care any less right now. Rafael is closer, Sonny can tell by the noises he’s making and the way his nose is crinkled, the way it always is when he’s right on the edge. “Gon-gonna cum, Raf?” He asks just to be a tease. Rafael wants to nod, wants to just let go but he also wants Sonny to finish first, the brat.  
“Not yet, Sonny – mother of god – soon. You’re gonna though, I reckon.” And solely because he knows dirty talk is Sonny’s weakness, he continues, but his voice is broken and breathy, coming out in labored pants in between unprecedentedly louds moans. “You’re gonna cum all over yourself, and me. Tomorrow everyone’ll know you just got fucked, you’ll be so sore – oh my god! Ss-Sonny!” Rafael’s plan to get Sonny to cum first blows up in his face as he’s taken over by one of the most powerful orgasms he can remember having. Dirty talk is one of Sonny’s weaknesses but it’s also one of Rafael’s, a thought that seems to slip his mind every time they play this game of who will “arrive” first. But it doesn’t really matter because the feeling of Rafael filling him up sends Sonny into shuddering, sobbing bliss and he cums in jagged spurts in between them, moaning his boyfriend’s name over and over again until the word no longer sounds like anything.  
When they’re breathing returns to normal, and they’re standing uncomfortably in the cramped shower, Rafael pulls out carefully. Sonny hisses and Rafael sets him down on his feet gently, arching his neck to press a sweet kiss to the detective’s lips. They stand for a while, foreheads resting against each other’s before one Sonny thinks to turn the water, now lukewarm, off. Rafael steps out first and begins drying himself off with a towel he thinks was his at one point. Sonny attempts to do the same but, per usual, he is physically drained from his orgasm so he just lets his arms hang limply and gives Rafael the irresistible kicked puppy look until he sighs and takes the towel, drying Sonny off himself. Once they're both dry and dressed, Rafael takes Sonny’s hand and leads him back to bed, closing the forgotten laptop and putting it on the bedside table, flicking on the lamp. Sonny slides underneath the covers, in his side this time, and arranges the pillows in a formation that no longer resembles a squashed pillow fort. Rafael slips under the quilt, and they’re hands find each other’s between them, interlacing their fingers. Sonny is fading fast, slipping into unconsciousness but he looks up anyway, “Luh you, Rafael. Y’know tha’right?” His voice is thick with sleep and something Rafael cannot label, he settles for emotion.  
“Yeah, Sonny, I know. I love you too.” He says quietly. Satisfied, Sonny lets his eyes close, smiling softly to himself, or to Rafael, he isn’t quite certain. Rafael smiles back, although Sonny does not see, and they both fall asleep, hands intertwined between them.


End file.
